


Day Off

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Suna Kakashi Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi has a rare day off thanks to some intervention from Temari, and he has every intention of making good use of it to explore the village. Just, maybe without the hound mask for once.Kiss: Lipstick KissAU: Suna Kakashi Au
Relationships: Baki/Hatake Kakashi
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 7





	Day Off

A day off. Those were surprisingly rare for Kakashi, especially when he knew that Rasa still had at least five more missions that he wanted him to complete. If it wasn’t for Temari’s insistence that he get the day off to hang out with her after her morning training, he was certain he would have been shipped off to complete another mission last night.

This morning, if Rasa was feeling nice enough to let him get some sleep.

But here he was with a whole day off, and a morning to waste away waiting for his little sister to be done with her training. Part of him wondered if she would convince Kankuro and Gaara to join them, or if she would take the chance to just have some time alone with him. Sometimes she could get a little...possessive, when it came to free time with her big brother. 

Either way he couldn’t hang around the Kazekage’s mansion all morning to wait for her. He had the urge to go out and explore Sunagakure. the home he so rarely saw these days. Baki and Temari had told him all about the new shops that had opened in the last few months. Places he hadn’t had a chance to visit yet that they both spoke so highly of. 

Though, exploring his home wasn’t so easy these days. Ever since Rasa had given him the hound mask it had become his identity. Something he always had to wear whenever he left the residence to go on a mission, or even to explore Suna. Rasa didn’t want anyone to see his face, claiming that it would upset the villagers and even some of the shinobi who may see him. 

He never explained why anyone would be upset if they saw his face. He simply said they would be and ended the discussion. Leaving the residence without his mask over his face wasn’t allowed, which was fine when he was younger. When ‘Suna’s Hound’ wasn’t a thing.

Now though, it wasn’t that easy.

Anyone who saw the mask would turn tail a run. No one wanted to be seen around that Hound Shinobi, fearing that their lives might be the next one he take’s if they so much as breathe the wrong way or insult Rasa in his presence.

It was the price he paid for being Rasa’s personal Shinobi. The one who had killed not just the enemy shinobi, but Suna Shinobi as well if the job called for it. 

And today it was the reason he was putting aside his hound mask and dressing himself up in a much more relaxed disguise. One that would allow him to flow through the crowded streets of Suna without raising suspicion or causing panic among the citizens. 

At least he hoped so. That was the whole goal of his disguise after all, and he’d be a poor Shinobi if he was caught by anyone. Certainly not deserving of the title of the Kazekage’s personal Shinobi. 

Putting on the last touch of make-up, he looked into the mirror and smiled when he saw a brunette with soft grey eyes and a pleasant smile staring back at him. It was perfect for a day out. No one would suspect such a friendly face to belong to Kakashi. 

He’d be able to find Temari and Baki without any incidents looking like this. 

A feeling of excitement buzzed deep in his chest when he thought about seeing Baki again. It had been weeks since he had been able to find a day off with the other man. Something he was sure Rasa was doing on purpose since he had never really liked the relationship building between Kakashi and Baki over the years. 

Today though, he’d get to spend time with his little sister and his boyfriend. He’d make sure of it. In fact he had no doubts that part of Temari’s plans for getting him the day off was to get him some time with Baki. She always talked about how sad her Sensei looked when he hadn’t seen him for a few days. 

He’d have to repay her for her help, and that definitely included making her a warm bowl of homemade vegetable soup when they got back to the residence. 

Taking one last look in the mirror, he smiled at the old familiar face he had created years ago and headed for the window. It would do him no good to be caught leaving his room looking like this.

Then everyone would know who their new visitor really was.

* * *

Suna was a lot more lively than Kakashi remembered it. With streets full of villagers making their way through the village, chatting amongst each other as they searched out particular shops or wandered aimlessly with their friends by their side. 

It was sort of nice. Years ago when he was a child Kakashi had never seen the villagers so relaxed. Perhaps it had something to do with the war going on back then. A war that hadn’t plagued them for years, though it wasn’t as if the village was completely safe.

Everyone knew about the danger that Gaara presented with Shukaku sealed within him. One bad day and the kid could level the entire village without a thought. Seeing the villagers with such carefree attitudes when there was an ever present danger within the walls of Suna was sort of concerning in a way.

Of course, as he thought that he noticed a sudden shift in the villagers attitudes. The shuffle of people frantically moving to the sides of the street, soft whispers being spoken among each other, and the way that everyone turned their attention to a small group of people making their way up the street towards him.

A group of people that he would recognize anywhere.

“You’re not going to kill Kankuro,” Temari’s voice carried through the street, a mixture of boredom and sternness in her voice. “He was just making a joke, Gaara. Let it go.”

Ahhh, just like at home. Apparently those three never changed.

“It was his decision to test me,” Gaara snarled, his eyes inspecting the area ahead of him and landing on the lone figure still standing in the middle of the street. “Fine, if i can’t kill Kankuro can i kill him?”

Well, that was a terrible way to start his day off.

“How about we avoid murder while we’re in the village,” Baki suggested. “Our job is to protect the people of our village, not murder them.”

As he spoke to his students, Baki zeroed in on the person Gaara was referring to, examining him as he continued to stand in their way. Kakashi could only imagine what was going through his mind at the moment. After all, only an idiot would keep standing in Gaara’s way.

Thinking through his options, Kakashi lifted the camera hanging around his neck and started to toy with the buttons. So far he had only gotten a few pictures of some beautiful Suna landscape and a statue at the entrance to the marketplace that he had never seen before. Nothing too exciting that he would be willing to put into a photo album, but beautiful nonetheless.

Perhaps this was his opportunity to get a picture of his favorite people. He would just have to hope that Baki didn’t try to slaughter him at the suggestion. 

Seeing the small group getting closer to him, Kakashi put on his best smile and lifted up his camera. “I suppose you wouldn’t be up for a photo?” He said softly, chucking when he saw Gaara glaring at him “think of it as an apology for wanting to kill me?”

“Gutsy,” He could hear Kankuro snickering behind his hand. A reaction that had probably led him to the original situation of Gaara wanting to murder him. “I suppose you don’t know who you’re talking to.”

“Three brats and a cute Sensei stuck with them,” Temari’s eyes went wide, and he could see Kankuro side eyeing Gaara with fear in his eyes. “Though, I guess the only real brat here is you, since you’re the one causing all the troubles.”

It was Temari’s turn to laugh, her eyes lighting up when Kankuro gave her a betrayed look. “What? He’s right. You’re the one bugging Gaara. You should know better by now.”

“How about we all calm down,” Baki’s eyes hadn’t left him the entire time, still trying to size him up and get a better understanding of what he was dealing with. “I don’t think the Kazekage would be happy having a stranger taking pictures of his children.”

“Then how about just the cute Sensei?” Sukea offered a compromise. “Or are you camera shy?”

Both Kankuro and Temari chuckled at that one, not even bothering to hide it when their Sensei glared back at them. “Go ahead Sensei,” Temari beamed up at him “I’m sure big brother Kakashi won’t mind if you get your picture taken by someone else.”

With a low growl in the back of his throat, Baki turned his eyes back towards the man standing in front of him and huffed. “You can take my picture, on one condition.”

Putting on his best smile, Sukea tilted his head. “Let me guess, you want a picture for this boyfriend of yours?” He chuckled. Baki was always trying to act so cold and distant, but he was such a big softy deep down inside. It was adorable. “I’m sure i can manage that. Though it might take me awhile to get you a nice print.”

How long depended on how many missions Rasa decided to send him on after his day off. Hopefully Baki wasn’t going to be upset if it took a few weeks. 

“I was thinking of a date,” Sukea’s eyes widened. That was a brave thing to say right after Temari’s comment about her big brother. “Preferably without the goofy photographer get up.”

Oh.

“Oh!” Well, that was certainly unexpected. “H-How’d you know?”

“The mole,” He glared over at Temari. Had both of them really figured him out that easily. “It’s why Kankuro and Gaara didn’t recognize you. You always have that stupid mask over half your face when you’re around them.”

That was actually fair, he was willing to give it to Temari. Whenever he saw Kankuro or Gaara he was outside of his room so either he was wearing his cloth mask over the lower part of his face, or his Anbu mask. Regardless, Kankuro and Gaara had never actually seen his face.

“What are you talking about, Temari?” Kankuro stepped forward and examined the photographer. “He just looks like any other dork in Suna.”

Closing his eyes, Kakashi took a deep breath and bit back the urge to electrocute Kankuro. He already had Gaara threatening him with murder almost every day, he didn’t need Kakashi to do the same thing.

“For ‘any other Suna dork’ he sure is lethal,” Baki responded to his students jab with a bored tone. “Though when he’s not trying to look like Suna’s local fashion disaster, most people tend to call him ‘The hound’”

Fashion disaster?

Kakashi threw a hand over his chest and gave Baki a wounded look.

“Is that what you really think of me?” He jutted his bottom lip out and gave Baki the best puppy dog eyes that he could muster.

“In this outfit? Absolutely,” Crossing his arms over his chest, Baki huffed “Two out of ten, would not bed.”

Temari and Kankuro both gasped, looking up at their Sensei with amazement and fear. Gaara was the only one who didn’t react, though that was perfectly normal for him. He probably wished he wasn’t here to listen to any of what was going on around him right now. 

“Well, at least now i know you have some standards,’ Sukea commented, taking a step into Baki’s space. “I’d say the same for myself, but i am dating you.”

Before Baki could think up a comeback, Sukea leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, ignoring Temari and Kankuro as they stood behind their Sensei snickering. 

Pulling back slowly, Sukea couldn’t help but smile when he saw the pink lipstick stain he had left behind on Baki’s cheek. On him the colour made his lips look a little fuller and provided some much needed colour to a face that rarely ever saw any sun, but on Baki it stood out like a sunflower in the desert. 

“How about I take your picture later,” he offered, “in a more private setting.”

For the first time since he had walked up to Sukea with his students, Baki smiled. “That sounds like a good plan,” his hand came up to settle against Sukea’s cheek as he spoke. “Until then, I believe you promised my student some time with her big brother.”

Somehow he wasn’t surprised that Temari had mentioned her plans to hang out with him today. How else would she make sure her Sensei knew that he had to wait his turn to see her big brother on his day off? 

“I best hang out with her then,” Sukea smiled, turning his attention over to Temari “Is it just going to be us two unleashed upon Suna today? Or do you want the boys to come along?”

“They can join next time,” Temari sprinted forward and linked her arm with Sukea’s “Today, it’s just me and you. If you can handle that.”

“I think i’ll manage, somehow.” Sukea chuckled.

“Try not to cause too much Havok, will you,” Baki interjected, smirking when Sukea glanced back over at him. “I wouldn’t want to have to explain to Rasa-sama how a photographer got his precious princess into trouble.”

“Like you’d even bother to lie to him that much,” Sukea huffed “you’d tell him right off the bat it was his favorite Anbu operative and he’d send me on an endless string of missions for three months as punishment.”

Running his thumb over Sukea’s cheek, Baki leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. A small taste of what he would get later when they were back at the Kazekage’s residence and he had washed away all of the makeup and tossed the wig and clothes off to the side. 

“Just remember,” Baki whispered against his lips. “If you end up getting into trouble and get punished with back to back missions, it means no cuddles.”

Baki always knew how to make him behave himself, even when he could see the mischievous glint in Temari’s eyes that told him he would be spending the next three hours trying to stop her from causing havoc.

No amount of enjoyment at the cost of other people’s sanity was worth missing out on months worth of cuddles. It simply was not a price that he was willing to pay. 


End file.
